thirfandomcom-20200214-history
Konaa Civilization
The Konaa were an ethno-linguistic group that settled the territory of modern Khayad halfway through the 11th century 1E. Occupying the western part of the river Ashtar, the Konaa filled the power vacuum left by the Ğiamar, a civilization of insectoids that suddenly disappeared in the end of the Mythical Era. The Konaa properly entered the political stage in 1183 1E when the legendary Queen Kamua I created the Kamuan Queendom, first of the many Konaan Kingdoms. History Early history Linguistic, cultural and religious similarities to the native inhabitants of South-Eastern Thir have proven that the Konaa were a part of the larger Sofian peoples that originated around Lake Tlath and spread west, becoming the first recorded and fully historical inhabitants of the lands west of Tlath. It's largely why they are called "the truly native East Thirians", despite the contemporary existence of the Pachi peoples in Nadavashar. Proper Konaan ancestors, Northern Sofians, are said to have separated around the 5th century 1E, with the Konaans themselves forming most probably around the 6th/7th century. Konaan history up until the creation of the Kamuan Queendom in 1183 1E is shrouded in mystery and has continuously mixed with myth and legend, forming an unclear and unreliable account. Kamuan Queendom (1183 1E - 1334 1E) In 1149 1E a Pulkuati chief died, leaving the title of High Chief to his daughter, Kamua. Despite being only 16 years old, the girl had already proved her worth as both a warrior and leader and few had any qualms with her being the ruler of the tribe. Kamua differed a lot from her father in that she had actual ambitions beside protecting the tribe and ensuring it's survival. The new High Chieftess' dream was to unify the warring tribes of the Ashtar, building a true empire that could stand up to the Ohneki states or the Pachi warlords in the east. In 1181 1E Kamua conquered the last independent Konaan tribe and in 1183 she proclaimed herself the Queen of the Konaa. A year later, Kamua seized the Yakonkan cities located on or near the Ashtar Delta. It is thanks to these coastal cities that Kamua was able to control East Thirian trade and, by extension, became influential in the Inner Sea trade. The Konaa made use of the incense that grew in their lands and silks that they produced. Trade meant money and money meant growth; cities grew, roads were built and the desert underground tunnels left by the Ğiamar were used as both military outposts and transportation routes that helped immensely in the incense trade. Kamua died in 1207 1E, leaving a strong and united nation as her legacy. However, because of unusual family laws of the Konaa, Kamua's death was also synonymous with a succession crisis; the Konaa married two times - first, when still young, they married old people and then, when they matured and their first spouses had already died, they married a second time, usually with someone younger. As such, when it came to succession of rulers, half-siblings would quarrel a lot with each other over which marriage passed the heirship to the offspring. The same thing happened after Kamua's death, when her oldest son, Nolsaa I, fought with her youngest, Bersuu. The ensuing war was a bit complicating, with both pretenders holding the title of King for some time, but Bersuu eventually won, taking the throne as Bersuu I.